365 Kisses
by Anjel Starlight
Summary: All he was suppose to do was man the kissing booth while Finn was away, how was he to know that the baddest kid in school would demand a kiss? Let alone 365 of them. Badboy!Blaine AU
1. 364

**A/N: Hello all! Told you you'd be seeing me. Anyways, this is a new venture of mine that I have fallen in love with, and what a perfect day to start it on! Not just a Valentine's Day fic, but that is the main theme. I've started this because I've decided to post the last chapter of two of my other stories soon and wanted to add a multi-chapter fic to the mix of one-shots I have. I'm trying to expand a little. **

**Disclaimer: This will never change, I don't own Glee.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all, and to all a little love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Manning the booth was only supposed to entail watching it (because no girl wanted to kiss _him_—besides Brittany, but she was different; his first ex has a special place in his heart) while Finn took his diseased self to the bathroom.

Kurt shuddered, honestly baffled at how he could have ever, _actually_ been attracted to Finn, let alone had a crush on him.

_Hero worship—it's a bitch._

Kurt inspected his nails critically, using the multifaceted nail file he borrowed from Tina (because he left his at home thinking he would not be bored enough to want to use it—he stood corrected) to buff his nails to a shine. He was so glad he no longer fancied himself the damsel in distress.

Kurt shuddered again, Finn probably has every mouth disease under the sun now; and it would not be a complete shock if he did, with the way that relationships changed in the Glee club, there was no limit the ever changing partners that the rest of the school was exposed to.

"I'm _so_ not sharing hot milk with him tonight," Kurt whispered to himself.

"Sounds dirty."

Blue eyes snapped up, meeting brilliant hazel freckled with green and gold. _Sweet McQueen, I'm -so- in love with you,_ Kurt smiled at the other teen before his brain caught up with him, _Did I just say that out loud?_ Kurt examined the way Blaine Anderson (bad boy extraordinar) was looking at him, and nope, his smirk was just as cocky looking as always. _No, no I did not._ "It would to you, I'm sure everything sounds dirty to you. Like math, for example."

Blaine hummed, letting his leaning arms slide slightly forward across the top of the booth, until he was able to rest his chin on his folded arms, "Add me, you, and a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs... I've always been _really_ good at math." And winked.

Freaking winked.

Kurt certainly did not gape at the other teen, nope.

"Careful, beautiful. That mouth of yours is giving me ideas," he said and wiggled his eye brows.

Once his brain had finally caught up to him, Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Anderson?"

Blaine let his eyes trail from Kurt's and down, looking at him—actually checking him out.

Kurt could have just died—but to prove to himself he did not actually die and that this was not some weird version of heaven, and actually real life, he pinched himself. _Yup, totally real._

"Well," this time the teen's eyes moved to the ridiculously decorated booth, "you're sitting at a kissing booth—"

"Just for a few minutes!"

"—and the sign says 'One dollar, one kiss'—"

"It's Finn's stupid booth!"

"—and I'm sure all of this is for the silly choir club—"

"Show choir. You, being gay, should know this."

"—and even though I have absolutely no interest in you silly choir club—"

"_Show_ choir."

"—I _do_ have an interest in you," Blaine finished off with a smirk.

Kurt remained silent, honestly having no response to that statement because those words worked much like the clear button on a calculator, none of his other thoughts were a part of this equation now.

A large stack of money was placed in front of Kurt then, a very large stack.

Well, when in doubt (or too nervous to think), let the defensive mechanism kick in, "_What_ is _that_?" So what if it was changing the subject defensively—with a splash of catty.

"_That_," the other teen mimicked, leaning over the small counter top of the booth, moving back into Kurt's personal space, "is a wad of cash. Three hundred and sixty five dollars, to be exact... In ones."

_You don't want to know. Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it._

"And _why_ are you putting three hundred and sixty five dollars in front of me?" _Or you can say it, that works too. Idiot._

"Well," Blaine rocked of his feet slightly, letting a shit-eating-grin pulling at his lips, "'One dollar, one kiss.'"

Kurt blinked once, twice, thrice and then a blush lit up his entire face. "No."

"Uh, yeah," Blaine shot back, "I'm a paying customer and the customer always gets what he wants."

"It's 'The customer's always right.'"

"Well then," he huffed, "I claim false advertisement. You have a sign that says 'One dollar, one kiss.' I have three hundred and sixty five said dollars and no kisses." Blaine drew himself back, arms crossed over his chest and an over-exaggerated scowl on his face. "Unbelievable, no wonder no one likes your choir club, it's full of liars and cheats."

Kurt had nothing to say. Not even correcting Blaine about the Glee club, too shocked into silence by the sheer fact that a boy, _Blaine Anderson_ was getting upset (despite how over-played it was) and making a scene over not being able to _kiss_ him—_him_, Kurt Hummel.

Thankfully he was saved by none other than his oak of a brother.

"Woah, dude!" Finn exclaimed, picking up the stack of cash that Blaine had laid down, "Nice haul! I didn't think that any girls would come by, you know, since you're gay and all. But I guess it makes sense, since you're the only guy that gets to go to the girls' sleep-overs... I mean, you must know a lot from them telling you stuff, since you're gay and all."

Kurt, after a moment of just staring at his "brother" like he had suddenly exclaimed that winter berry was not in this season, but in fact tangerine was, so said Vogue, opened his mouth to tear Finn a new one—

"Are you stupid, or something?" Blaine beat him to it. "I mean, seriously, you have to be socially inept and blind to seriously think that Kurt would get all that money from kissing _girls_."

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, rounding a glare on Blaine and his stupid, caramel get-lost-in-me eyes.

Blaine just smirked, "No offense, beautiful. I just think I'm better suited for you than some crummy old girl."

A blush lit up the other teen's face, embarrassment causing him to stutter over his come back, "W-way to sound mature."

The smirk just got bigger, "Only for you, gorgeous."

_Okay, I'm going to die from blood loss. Faint from all the blood rushing to my face and die._

"Well," Blaine said, drawing Kurt's attention back to him (Kurt had to look away, the embarrassment was almost too much, but Blaine had a quality that demanded attention, so when he spoke, Kurt looked—he seriously could not help it), "since Sasquatch took the payment—"

Kurt did not stand a chance as Blaine braced his hands on the booth counter and launched himself up, Blaine's lips meeting his own in a smash of flesh. It was not all that pleasant really, but how could it be when Blaine had basically threw himself at Kurt—and _boy_ did that short circuit his brain from the frozen state that the kiss had caused. Even as his brain tried to reboot and he got the sense that he should push Blaine away—all he could think about was that this was Blaine Anderson, another _boy_, in _Ohio_, kissing _him_. _Blaine Anderson! _When up until this point Kurt had the sinking feeling that he would be the only one of his friends that would not experience the high school romance, that everyone looked back on. That first love when you both are too young to make any real decisions about life but do anyways because you are so in love that that is all that matters.

In those short seconds of Blaine's lips pressed against his, Kurt saw that very thing between him and Blaine. Though Blaine was a lot more posh and polished in his mind and liked to wear bowties and single silly romance songs to Kurt.

Then Kurt was back, same as before, sitting behind the booth and staring into Blaine Anderson's cocky eyes with an amused and dirty smirk pulling at his lips—lips that were _just_ on Kurt's. His hand flew up to his mouth, touching his lips in disbelief and providing a sort of barrier to prevent further assault—even if his heart was calling for more.

It was a stupid, useless organ. What did it know anyways?

"I'll take that as my first installment." Blaine said, slowly backing up with a little bit more swagger in his walk, "Only three hundred and sixty four more until we're even, Hummel." And with one final smirk, Blaine turned and waved off-handedly, "See you around."

Kurt watched Blaine with wide shocked eyes until he turned at the nearest corner before shooting a look over at Finn, who probably looked as equally shocked as he felt. "I'm screwed," he said, hand still pressed in front of his mouth. _In love and so very, very screwed._ "And it's all your fault."

"Wait, what?" Finn exclaimed, "What did I do?"

The other teen just sighed and shook his head, "You took the money, Finn! Now I have to kiss Blaine—_freaking_—Anderson at least once a day for a whole year!"

Finn looked thoughtful for a second before a confused expression came over his face, "Isn't that a good thing? Since you're gay and all?"

Kurt scoffed and stood up, causing Finn to wisely back away from him, "I'm not _you_, Finn! Just because I'm gay, _doesn't_ mean I want to kiss every guy, gay or straight, that looks my way." He rolled his eyes and braced his fists on his hips, "I would say the same for you about being straight and not wanting to kiss every girl that looked your way, but—" he gestured towards the booth, "—clearly, that wouldn't be entirely accurate." And with that, Kurt made a very Diva-ish exit that would have even made Santana proud.

It did not change the fact that he was screwed... and _that_ much closer for actually falling in love with Blaine Anderson.

Why were bad boys so attractive?

* * *

**A/N: Well, a little on the short side but I like to keep them at a manageable level. Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


	2. 359

**A/N: Hello! Aren't you proud of me? Two chapters in less than a week! I'm going to update _Like Lightning_ tomorrow, the second to the last chapter of _Feeling Wanted _and a new story with a famous Blaine and his Kurt look-a-like lover! Oh my... I'm on a roll! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Probably the same as a lot of other ones... Something along the lines of: "Not mine."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt took a deep calming breath, clutching at the strap of his bag till his fingers felt numb. Something as easy as going to his locker and changing out books should not be this traumatizing for him, but it was. It was the only place in the hallways that he was required to stay in one spot for an extended period of time, making his locker _the_ target place to catch Kurt.

He took in another breath and peaked around the corner to scout out his locker, though he was really looking at the people, making sure a certain person was not around. He had made it through the day so far without an incident, and he was not about to give that up over a little carelessness. Kurt had glanced him a few times during the day in the halls but it was only for a few seconds before the frightened teen had made his quick escape to prevent any unnecessary contact with the other boy that he was so desperately trying to avoid.

Luckily, this may be his chance to get the books he needed for his afternoon classes, because _He-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless_ was nowhere in sight.

Kurt released the breath he did not realize he had been holding and stepped forward to round the corner and bolt to his locker when a voice right next to his ear stopped him—

"So you _are_ avoiding me."

—and may have scared him, but he certainly did not squeak.

Nope. Not at all.

He whipped around to face the offender, a glare already in place. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Aw, you make the cutest noises sometimes." Blaine grinned, his eyes going dark, "Makes me wonder what kind of noises you make in bed." And of course, when Kurt's mouth dropped open at the statement, Blaine just grinned more, finger coming up to brush against the bottom of Kurt's chin. "Ideas, beautiful. _So_ many ideas."

"Ha," the other teen scoffed and shut his mouth, moving his head away from Blaine's hand while rolling his eyes. "_Un_believable." Kurt turned back around and continued to his locker, whirling in his combination and practically throwing the door open.

"Come on, beautiful," Blaine said in mock placation, "don't be mad at how sexy you are! Some people just can't help it."

Kurt gave the shorter teen a withering look, "Not even in your dreams, Anderson."

Blaine smirked, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong." He leaned forward into Kurt's space and continued forward when Kurt leaned back slightly, dropping his voice down to a whisper, "In my dreams, you're so _un_believably sexy, it's hard to think you're even real—" his eyes moved down from Kurt's face, looking him over like Kurt did a McQueen outfit, hungry and wanting, "—but here you stand. Flesh and blood." Blaine took another step closer, "Also..." his voice dropped lower, as if this was the juiciest secret in the world and he did not even want to share it with Kurt, but he was going to anyway, "you're _incredibly_... bendy."

"_Oh_ my—you just—jerk—I can't even—infuriating—_ugh!_" Kurt forced an end to his tirade because he was not really getting anywhere and Blaine was just finding the whole thing funny.

"No, don't stop. It's adorable—_you're_ adorable," Blaine said, smiling.

And _that_ made Kurt turn his face away from the other boy so that he would not see him blush. The flirting and dirty words he could handle, he could even take the back-handed insults, but the blatant _sweetness_ in the compliments that Blaine Anderson had been directing towards Kurt since the incident at the Valentine's day booth—those just made his knees weak and fanned the torch that he was holding for the shorter teen. He had hoped that his crush was just a silly school girl thing that he was sure half the female population of the McKinley already had on Blaine, despite him being gay.

But now, Kurt was not so sure it was going to stay a silly little crush.

_What_ a way to get his heart broken, though.

"So why are you avoiding me?" Blaine asked, "Is it because you don't want to kiss me? Because you seemed to like it that first time; and I catch you looking at me sometimes like I'm some... featured outfit in Vogue."

And now Kurt was sure he would die of blood loss due to blushing, _Sweet Lady Gaga, I can hear the MuckRaker titles now!_

Blaine leaned closer to him, a hand reaching up and gently taking Kurt's chin and turning his face back, golden caramel eyes taking in as much as his face that he could glance before the silence got awkward—the shorter teen only smiled. "So you _do_ like me kissing you."

Kurt pushed his hand away but did not break his gaze, "You're so full of yourself."

"_That_ doesn't tell me 'no'," Blaine shot back.

"No, no it doesn't."

And so Kurt's defense mechanism caused him to reveal his feelings to the actual boy his feeling are for. Perfect, just perfect.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idi—_

—and now, Blaine was kissing him. Just a brief little brush of lips, but it was a kiss. Before Kurt could make some sort of joke about it being their second one though, the shorter teen leaned in again for another and another... and _another_. Kissing Kurt until Blaine was not even separating their lips, brushing his tongue against Kurt's bottom lip and sucking at it, causing Kurt to gasp.

"Break it up, Gay Wonder Twins!" A voice, that anyone who had ever met Sue would not doubt that it would be anyone else, yelled at them.

Which she had done apparently in passing, seeing as she had Dave Karofsky by the collar of his letterman.

...and Kurt would have found this amusing, had he not known that dragging Karofsky into the office would do no good, no matter what he did.

The bully, like many of his teammates, could have done a million different things to get him in trouble, but it would not make a difference on how he would be punished; because there would be none. Not a single football player would ever get punished as long as the team was winning.

More than anything, that scared Kurt, because there was no repercussions to anything that Karofsky wanted to inflict on him. That was why Kurt was trying every tactic he could come up with to avoid coming into contact with anyone wearing a letterman, Karofsky especially. Even more so after the attack in the locker room. His shoulders were still bruised from the gratings on the lockers and Kurt considered himself lucky that he had only got punched once, and that had been on the cheek rather than his eye, which would have been harder to cover up and would have taken a lot longer to heal.

He still flinched when Karofsky was near. No matter how many people were around, no matter what or who was between them, it did not matter if Karofsky was even looking his way or not, Kurt was terrified.

A hand cupped his shoulder gently, startling Kurt into looking at the teen still next to him and away from blatantly not look at Karofsky as Sue dragged him passed. As soon as Kurt's gaze met Blaine's, the other boy suddenly knew. His eyes darkened to a burnt hazel, gaze slipping passed Kurt to glare after the offending teen.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked, voice low and slightly gravely.

Kurt swallowed and let his head fall forward, leaning into his locker space until his side was pressed uncomfortably against the open door. Maybe he was hoping if he drew enough into himself that Blaine would drop the whole thing.

"Kurt."

_Apparently not,_ he thought, chuckling at the irony.

"He was supposed to be leaving you alone," Blaine muttered, moving in close to the taller teen. "I warned him."

Now, it was Kurt's turn to glare, at Blaine, "What in Gaga's name are you talking about?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I told him a couple of months ago to leave you alone."

"_Told_?" Kurt mocked, turning toward the other teen because there was a lot that was not being said.

The teen dropped his head back and huffed in frustration, "_Okay! _There might of been some punches thrown."

Kurt blinked, thinking back, then gasped, "Is that the week that Karosky couldn't play in the game because of his black _eyes_?"

Blaine just shrugged, looking bored.

"That was _Home Coming!_" Kurt exclaimed, barely able to keep it above a whisper, because McQueen forbid that someone over heard that. "We barely won that game."

Blaine rolled his eyes again, "Why do you care?"

Kurt laughed, drawing the other teen's attention, "I don't. Finn and Rachel dragged me to the game and I spent most of it laughing at Karosky sitting on the side-field—"

"Side-lines. You being on the team once should know that."

"Whatever," Kurt waved him off, "It was hilarious. I had always wondered what happened..." He laughed lightly before looking back into his locker thoughtfully, "Why?"

"'Why', what?" Blaine shot back.

"Don't play dumb," Kurt said plainly, "Why did you tell him to leave me alone?"

As Blaine remained quiet, Kurt refused to look at him, afraid that he would fall that much more in love with the bad boy (with an apparent bad temper) for attempting to protect him—that was until he felt like he was being treated like a damsel in distress that did not know how to protect himself; which would have made more upset, until he remember the locker room incident and let those feeling fade. Kurt had taken a chance to stand up for himself, and he had it literally thrown back in his face, along with a fist.

So maybe Kurt would let Blaine have this one, but just this once. He could not have the other teen thinking that Kurt could be pushed around and coerced into being kissed—Oh, wait, that was actually happening... right now.

Kurt pushed the shorter teen away, "Stop that!"

Blaine just smirked, "Why? We've got three hundred and fifty nine more to go! That's a lot of ground to cover."

"Stop changing the subject," Kurt huffed, finally pulling out the book he needed for class, which he was sure already started.

Blaine shrugged again, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Answer me."

"You know," Blaine leaned back into the lockers, "I asked you why you were avoiding me first."

Kurt glared, "What a way to avoid answering me... and I wasn't, by the way. I've been avoiding Karofsky."

"Yeah," the other teen prompted, "Why's that?"

"Hey, no. I answered your question, you answer mine."

Blaine rolled his eyes before pushing off the lockers to stretch. "I told him to stop his pigtail pulling because I was first in line," he said simply and turned to walk off.

Kurt stared after him, confused, and called after the other teen, "Wait! What does that even mean?"

The other teen just waved his hand as he continued to walk away.

_Seriously, bad boys are not worth the trouble,_ Kurt thought, slamming his locker shut, _I just wish my stupid heart would pick up on that... It really is such a useless organ._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this one was a little longer, but not much. I think it flowed better leaving it off here rather than earlier. Besides, who would complain about getting more when you were already getting some?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I think this might be my next favorite story! Tell me what you think!**

**Also, thanks for all of the lovely reviews, it really encouraged me to pump this one out!**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


	3. 340

**A/N: Back again. I kept meaning to post this chapter for the last week or so but kept getting distracted, so here I am posting it on a Friday (when no one is going to read it). Meh, I say.**

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers! Ya'll had such a powerful response to this story that I couldn't stay away... and we all need a little light, happy, and funny now that Glee is officially over. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Just because Glee is over, doesn't mean it's mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Useless organ, useless organ, useless organ!,_ it had become a mantra at this point, repeating it over and over every time Blaine kissed him because his stupid heart fluttered.

Freaking fluttered!

Like he was some Twilight obsessed tween and Taylor just took off his shirt again. When Schue actually looks _his_ way for a solo and does not even consider Rachel. Or when his discount fashion websites have their end of the season purge, where everything _must_ go.

But Kurt could attest, these were much more intense; and he knew why too... he certainly did not want to think about it though. For _so_ many reasons he knew he should not be—of which he made a thorough list of... but Blaine just had a way with his tongue.

Sad thing was, he did not even mean that in the dirty sense.

Case and point.

"Come on, beautiful," Blaine urged, jumping out in front of him and began walking backwards, all grace and poise without missing a step, "I like you, you like me... at least you like being kissed by me—and we're making some pretty good ground! Only got three hundred and forty five left! Counting the three from just now."

"I still can't believe you're keeping count," Kurt muttered, giving off an air of disinterest. _Trying to play it cool is more like it. _Honestly, he was freaking out inside.

Blaine smirked, that same old weak-in-the-knees smirk, "I want to make sure I'm getting my money's worth. I certainly wouldn't want to miss a single kiss over something as trivial as not counting." The shorter teen slowed his pace, so that he came closer to Kurt, "And _since_ we're kissing, you should totally let me take you out to that seriously overrate restaurant that everyone and a half goes to: Breadstix."

_That_, that right there was why he was freaking out. Blaine Freaking Anderson was asking him out on a date. Kurt could not help but feel that the other teen had started this whole situation for more than just kissing him, maybe because Blaine even liked him and actually wanted to date him—be Kurt's boyfriend.

_Okay, Kurt,_ the more rational side of his brain said, _let's come back to Earth. Let's not get lost in the fantasies of a bow-tie wearing Blaine—no matter how sexy he looks._

He really needed to tread lightly at this point, his brain was one shock away from short circuiting and he really could not handle if Blaine made dirty comments about his lips and mouth. Even if he does it quite often.

Then there was also the matter of Blaine asking him out, on a _date_. There was absolutely no way that he could stand another bout of those words—or basically those words, as Blaine had not really said 'date'. He had to have meant date though, because one did not just take another to Breadstix unless it was a date.

Date.

He had to stop thinking about this, or his brain really would short circuit.

Let's not forget the completely useless organ that was beating wildly in his chest. His heart was just a ball of mush, for as much use that it was giving Kurt. There was just no way that he could fall in love with Blaine, despite the apparent wooing and sweet nothings. Relationships between a guy like Blaine and a guy like him never worked out, their happily ever after endings were fiction, that had ridiculously world encompassing problems in such a small population of people—not possible.

"So, beautiful?"

_Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid. Don't sa—_ "Sure." _Or you could say that, because that's_ real _smart._

Then Blaine smiled—not even a variation of his usual smirks, a real smile that was almost child-like in excitement, happiness—

_There goes my heart again! Stupid, melting, useless organ, _Kurt thought only a little bitterly, because the rest of him was too mushy to feel anything at the moment; which he was grateful for, he knew the feelings that he would be feeling otherwise and he just could not handle dealing with those in front of the guy that he was trying not to feel them for, let alone feel them at all. Those feelings were only allowed when he was in his PJs, on his bed, with some version of Mr. Darcy playing on the TV or computer screen, over a bowl of Half Baked ice cream.

"Cool!" Blaine exclaimed. "How about this Friday? I'll pick you up at six-thirty?"

"Sure, yeah," Kurt smiled (and not even strained! _Stupid, stupid heart!),_ "That sounds great."

Blaine just nodded and bounced on his heels, making his elation look even more child-like. "Also," he said while reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a large food storage bag filled with candy, _heart-shaped _candy, "I got these for you."

Kurt gently took the pro-offered bag, a little shocked, "Um, thanks? But—not to hurt your feelings or anything, because this is sweet and all—I don't really eat candy."

"No, no," Blaine replied, "I know. I didn't really get them for you to eat, because I know you prefer chocolate, and more the bonbons with filling than plain bars. These—"—_and_ his smirk was back—"—represent each kiss that you owe me."

The taller teen's eyes widened before snapping down to the bag in his hand.

"But I made sure to only include the ones that had something to do with kissing," Blaine said, "Like 'Let's kiss' and 'Kiss me' and 'Kiss?'"

Kurt laughed, "You're ridiculous... and kind of wasteful. I'm just going to end up throwing these away."

"Maybe, maybe and whatever," Blaine answered, shrugging and looking a little dejected, "but look, I did give the rest of them to that Sam guy. Apparently he ran out of macaroni noodles for his art and the lunch lady wouldn't give him anymore this week, so I figured it being still so close to Valentine's that he could still use them for something or another... So I'm only a little wasteful."

Kurt's heart clenched at that, not only was Blaine being nice to Sam (in a really odd way) but he looked generally hurt when Kurt had said he would throw away the candies—even though he collected them despite knowing that Kurt did not like candy.

His mind made up—rather quickly because of his stupid heart and its stupid emotions—he slipped the bag of candy into his saddle bag... and his heart fluttered when Blaine smiled.

_So, so screwed,_ his brain mocked. _So screwed, in fact, the more apt word would be fucked._

"So, see you Friday at six-thirty?"

"What?" Kurt asked, a little dazed.

Blaine gave him a strange look, "Pick you up? For Breadstix. Friday? Six-thirty?"

"Oh," the taller teen whispered, looking away to try and get a hold of his wayward thoughts. "Um, yeah? We can beat most of the crowd."

Blaine smirked, "You're not a people-person, are you?"

Kurt tossed the other teen an unimpressed look, "I'm not an ignorant-people person, and Lima has those in droves."

The shorter teen snorted but nodded, stepping so close to Kurt that the taller teen could feel the temperature change between their bodies—or maybe he was imagining that. Blaine met his gaze though, ducking only slightly to catch it, "As long as you're with me... you won't have to worry about anyone, beautiful."

Kurt licked his lips, watching how Blaine's eyes briefly traced the movement before meet his eyes again; making Kurt feel brave at how captivated he had the other teen, "I guess I should be relieved—but I'm not some damsel in distress. So you can take that mock chivalry and shove it u—"

...and there goes Blaine, kissing him again; pressing him against the lockers, in front of the Spaghetti Monster and everyone.

Then again, he was not really complaining all that much—seeing as his arms are wrapped around Blaine's shoulders and all.

Blaine pulled away first, his smugness evident, "So six-thirty then." He kissed Kurt again, silencing any response he may have had, only to pull back once the other teen moaned, "Friday."

Trying to get words out of his (thoroughly tongued) mouth, right this second, was like trying to start his Navigator with no engine; it just was not going to happen. So he nodded and got kissed again.

And again.

...and again.

Kurt pulled away, "No, more... My brain feels mushy."

Blaine laughed, pulling away only slightly, "Then I'd better stop, you still have class to go pay attention in."

Kurt groaned, letting his head fall back into the lockers. He had completely forgotten they were still at school.

The shorter teen leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's exposed neck, before pulling away completely, "_That_ kiss doesn't count towards the three hundred and forty you still owe me." He only smirked when Kurt turned a glare on him, "See you for sure on Friday."

After these last few seconds of Blaine's lips not being pressed against his owe, Kurt was able to process everything, "Here," he said, making to pull out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag, "I'll give you my address."

"Don't need it, sugar-lips," Blaine said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I already know it."

"How do you know where I live?" Kurt asked, incredulous and a little creeped out.

"Gay-dar. Caught you on it while driving down a street one day, happened to see you in the window," he shrugged, like it was no big deal, "so I took note."

Kurt just glared, saying without words that he was not fooled, nor impressed.

"Okay, okay." Blaine threw up his hands in a placating manner, "Puck's my man, and when he's not hanging out with me he's with your brother. One day I got invited over for Xbox." The other teen smirked suddenly, stuffing his hands back into his pockets, "I happened to see some of your Cheerio performance pictures; makes for perfect material for my dreams—knowing how bendy you are and all."

Kurt stood from where he had been pressed into the lockers, taking hold of his saddle-bag's strap for confidence (and something else to focus on, other than Blaine's lips). "You joke about how bendy I am in your dreams," Kurt said with his own smirk, stepping around the shorter teen (so that he could make a quick get-away after his next comment), "you don't know the half of it, Anderson. I do yoga."

...and with that, Kurt turned heal and left, walking down the hall with as much self-satisfaction as Santana after a verbal tear down of Rachel; but not before hearing Blaine say:

"_That_ was so _not_ fair."

Kurt's smirk widened, he finally got the last word.

* * *

**A/N: And Kurt gets _sassy_! Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and keep an eye out for another chapter soon (can't tell you when because then it won't happen... so says my track record).**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far!**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


End file.
